


Big Boy Small Boy

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concealed Identity, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, F/M, Oral Sex, Sentai!Genji, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Inspired bythis art. Reader is a fan of Sentai Genji and would love to be able to brag that she slept with him. Tracks him down to his house and finds he's gained a pile a weight. Surprisingly, it's not unattractive.





	Big Boy Small Boy

Cyber Ninja's perplexed eyebrow was rude to you. All you had done was asked if you could see his partner in heroism, Sentai. Of course you wanted to meet him! You had spent a month tracking him down to this tiny, two-story house off an unassuming street. The street, full of houses that had yet to fall to make way for taller, more modern apartments. Sentai had been missing, or gone into hiding, for four months now. All the news websites reported on it. You had to know why, so you came here.

And if you could make it with your favourite hero in the process, you thought to yourself while fighting a smirk off your face, all the better.

"Fine," said the rude man, "Please come in."

He said the polite words but not in the polite tone. You followed him into the house and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Forgive me, but I must leave shortly," he said. "There is some trouble in the downtown area."

"Oh, is Sentai going with you?"

"...No," he answered, as if that was a silly question. "But he _still_ put on his suit."

You didn't ask Cyber Ninja to explain himself, because you were tired of hearing him speak. Instead, you went through the bedroom door he had opened for you. Excitement crackled like lightning up and down your body. There was Sentai, your hero, standing in front a full-length mirror.

You slowly drew a breath in awe. He was double his normal size. His round belly protruded out and over his belt, and he had proportionately fat thighs below. He ignored you both to gaze into the mirror, his white-gloved hands trembling. Then he picked at his costume with said hands. It contained his large rolls without ripping open. The spandex stretched and snapped back with muffled slaps.

Cyber Ninja sighed behind you. "At least you know it is good quality, Brother," he said. He was disgusted and didn't try to hide it.

You, on the other hand, thought he was darling. His body was all curves, even his butt was round and looked smackable.

"Well, I will leave you to it," said Cyber Ninja. "Whatever it is you will do," he added, muttering. He turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.

You smiled at Sentai, who stood still, shocked, hands still held out in front of him. He was shocked that you didn't make up an excuse to leave. You could tell he felt awkward, but you couldn't see that he was sweating bullets under his costume. You decided to rescue the hero this time, instead of the other way around.

You took his arm and walked him to his bed, telling him softly, "Sit, sit, sit." You sat next to him and smiled again. "I'm happy to meet you."

Sentai relaxed outwardly, but inwardly he despaired. He didn't want any of his fans to see him like this. You were too pleased to notice. This was your opportunity to take advantage of the man while he was emotionally weak. You decided to make a move instead of leaving like he wanted. You wiggled closer to him, his soft side warming your body.

"You really let yourself go, huh?" you purred, rubbing the inside of his thick thigh. Your fingertip brushed against his package, and Sentai was visibly startled, lifting a hand almost defensively. You leaned back a little, surprised by his sensitive reaction. He lowered the hand back down.

"Did you like that?" you asked.

He nodded silently. A breath echoed in his helmet, like he drew in air to speak but decided against it. Too embarrassed to ask for what he wanted from you, because he was not his usual size.

Your fingers wandered further, rubbing the firm flesh you assumed was his length. You massaged, and it hardened under your touch, raising a tantalizing tent in his black pants. You sucked your bottom lip deep into your mouth at the sight. Sentai bucked into your hand, his hands braced on the bed behind him. That was clearly a good sign, so you took the initiative and slid into his lap, facing away. You grabbed some of his thigh fat and pulled towards you. He got the hint and ground against your ass, holding your hips. The bed creaked quietly under his movement.

"You like that, too, Honey?"

He hummed in agreement and then groaned. His nubby head poked against the damp spot currently in your panties. It was clear that he wanted to be buried deep inside you, but his thick thighs were getting in the way. You were going to let him try, but first you wanted his cute little dick in your mouth. Without warning, you got off his lap. He let you slip through his fingers. He didn't want you to get away, but he also didn't want to cage you in. In case it made you leave. His confidence was low.

You spun around and glanced down, then up at Sentai.

"Can you take it out for me?"

You had to hold his belly up to allow him space to undo his belt. And then he had to hold it up himself to let you get your mouth in there.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay."

Truth was, his shame was giving you an intense need to hop on his dick and show him how adorable you found him. You had to do it today. No doubt he was planning to lose all the weight soon and would gain his previous confidence (and good sense) back.

His cock peeked out from amongst rolls of his stomach and thighs, giving it a deceptively smaller appearance. No matter, you decided to concentrate on the head. You licked all around, cleaning up the precum that he messed himself up with. It tasted extra sweet. Maybe he had been eating too many pastries, but you just made that up for your amusement. You gave the tip a quick lick and pronounced it, "Adorable," glancing up at him.

Sentai wheezed an embarrassed chuckle and spread his thighs to make it easier. It allowed you to sink down farther down his cock and tickle his scrotum with the tip of your tongue. He sucked in a laboured breath.

"That feels good," Sentai said, sounding normal for the first time since you met him.

You sucked on his dick like it was a fleshy Tootsie Roll you were trying to swallow. He repeated his praises over and over, his voice shaking. Almost begging you not to stop.

He moaned and tightened his thighs around your head, and you did stop. You didn't want him to cum just yet. Sentai bent forward, and his hand brushed down your arm in a silent plea when you stood up from between his legs.

"Stay there," you ordered.

Your tone reached his brain and finally it clicked for him that you had been in charge this whole time. A lump appeared in his throat. He wasn't used to this. Given his current state, Sentai didn't think he had much choice. He didn't think anyone else would touch him like you just did. Sentai blushed in horrified shame and accepted your authority. He was going to get what he wanted anyway. You stripped quickly, thankful to be free of your constraining clothing. You left your clothes where they lay; Sentai's bedroom was a mess to begin with. Snack wrappers and Pocky boxes were all over the place, as well as some takeout containers.

Sentai watched you undress. He played the head of his dick, until your shirt dropped on a noisy wrapper. It startled him into taking his hand away, then acting like nothing happened and fiddling with his scarf.

You faced away from him again. As you began to sit on his dick, his hands went right to your hips. You let him guide you. He rolled against you, trying to find his goal. When he found your entrance, he grunted, attempting to thrust inside.

Sentai rutted against your cunt, barely making it inside. The soft, slick head bobbed just inside you as he desperately worked his hips against your behind. He held your hips and pressed harder, trying to get deeper. The agonizing creak of the bedsprings under your combined weight probably alerted Hanzo to what you were doing. That or the whiny moans Sentai was panting into his helmet would.

"Harder," you told him.

He obeyed with a choked moan from the effort of holding back his seed. Your fingers dug deeper into pudgy thighs, hanging on for the weakness in your legs. You listened to him struggle for a couple minutes before allowing him relief.

"You can cum now."

His cum squirted in and around your entrance. The warmth oozed out and dribbled slowly down your inner thigh. He couldn't even keep his cum inside you, the poor thing. Sentai whined one last time and rolled his head back, coming down from the high.

He made to sit back, but you whipped your upper body around and grabbed his white scarf.

"Clean me," you stated.

Sentai sighed, and you figured he was considering his answer.

"V-very well," he said.

You stood up and bent forward, resting your hands on your knees.

"I won't look," you said, letting him keep his secret identity.

That small concession from you let him hang on to whatever pride he had left. He lifted his helmet off and stared hard at the sticky mess that was your cunt. Sentai's dick ached, both with a need to fuck you again and from overstimulation. His black eyes flicked up to the back of your head and down to between your legs. You not watching somehow made this easier. He brushed his green hair back from face, damp from sweat.

It was green to match the accents on his costume. Sentai secretly hoped that while in civilian clothes, someone would guess who he was based on that, taking strange pleasure in flaunting himself. So far all had gotten was someone asking if he was a Sentai fan.

Sentai had to get down on his hands and knees to avoid falling over. He leaned in close and licked along your slit first. You sighed happily. Sentai licked his lips, getting used to the taste of his own cum. Then he lapped hungrily at your thighs and around your cunt.

"Good boy," you breathed.

Sentai was no beginner to giving oral sex. He knew how to please. He moved his mouth lower to flick at your clit, and you opened your legs to allow him better access. After a while, he sealed his lips to the area and sucked. You rocked back into this mouth, whining softly. Before you got too close, you stood up.

Sentai immediately sat back on his thick rear and looked to you for direction, licking his lips clean of your slick.

"Put on your helmet before I turn around."

Oh, right. He scrambled to shove it back on.

"I am ready," he said.

"Good boy," you told him, turning around.

You sank into sitting cross-legged and put your hands on his plump stomach. Adorable. You couldn't help rubbing circles on it, making it jiggle. It was warm under your touch and gave nicely when you pressed.

"Look at you," you said, more to yourself than him, "You would make such a cute pet."

You pressed your hands harder into his tummy and your fingers sunk into the spandex. So nice and warm. Like a living pillow. Your gaze flicked up to the black, insect-like eye parts of his helmet.

"You're embarrassed, aren't you? Ashamed? Think no one will touch like I am?"

His last scrap of pride prevented Sentai from verbally confirming the truth, so he let his chin drop towards his chest instead. Your words were giant red flags, but to your inward glee, he ignored them. You didn't want to wait for him to answer, anyway. The more ashamed he was, the more pliable he was, and the more likely you would get what you wanted. One of your hands slid higher, and you pushed gently on his chest.

"Lay back, Baby."

Sentai did as told. You got onto his lap and caressed his general form before fully sitting down. His tummy fit into the V-shape your thighs made comfortably. You didn't even need the bed to fuck him.

"So cute," you said, admiring him.

You lifted your hips higher to reach underneath and take hold of his dick. You squeezed it once. He inhaled in pain.

"Hurts? I won't be long," you promised.

You guided his cock in, easing yourself down on it. Then you happily discovered that his stomach reached so far down that your nub rubbed against it naturally. You hung on to the sides of his round stomach and rolled your hips against his little cock. The head brushed against the special spot inside, and your cunt clutched around it in response.

You had manipulated him into this position, and everything was in place for you to cum on Sentai's cock like you always wanted. You went for it, using him like he was a giant posable action figure, only comfortable. The man himself wheezed in pain and death-gripped the carpet below him. You didn't care how he felt, as long as he stayed hard until you finished. You shut your eyes and, for the most part, ignored Sentai's presence. You came with an arched back and a quiet, " _Oh, god_."

To be fair, your cunt did milk a weaker orgasm out of his cock when you came; it wasn't all bad for him. His fists relaxed open after that. You opened your eyes and tossed him some praise, "That was good."

He still said nothing. He needed your absence to realize how you'd used him, but you weren't finished just yet. You crawled up his body and lay atop him, treating him like a giant, stuffed teddy bear.

"You're so comfy," you murmured, wiggling to get fully comfortable.

Sentai really should have thrown you off and tossed you out of his room, but two orgasms convinced his brain that you had the right idea. That now was aftersex nap time. He watched your eyes close and then took his helmet off. He laid his head against his palm for a pillow, letting himself also drift off to sleep.

Cyber Ninja blinked and the confused frown he had been sporting relaxed from his face. Then he frowned more harshly with deeper confusion. He carefully pulled the door shut for real without making a sound. Then he paused. Maybe he could stand to gain a little weight himself.


End file.
